Telecine machines have been known for many years and are widely used in studios for converting cinematographic film into video signals suitable for broadcasting.
One type of telecine is the `flying spot` telecine in which the film is read by a raster on a cathode ray tube by scanning the film.
There is a general need for equipment which can convert film images into video signals for editing or the addition of special effects and then transfer the video signals back to cinematographic film.